


Some Velvet Morning

by villainovae



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catboys exist, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Catboy Jason Todd, Catboy Slade Wilson, Catman Slade Wilson, Jason is a stray, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slade has a spiny cat penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainovae/pseuds/villainovae
Summary: Jason is a stray catboy, down on his luck, who is taken in by Dick. But Dick already has a catboy-- rather, catman. Will Slade take kindly to Jason? Maybe even a little too kindly...
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	Some Velvet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> tw: dub/non-con, possible underage (Jason is ambiguously aged)

Jason crept through the hallway nervously, stealing glances at the apartment doors that lined the walls and wondering which one was Dick's. Dick, who had one hand on his collar and the other carrying a bed (his bed) full of supplies.

  
It was only a few hours ago that Jason had been napping in a cardboard box. He had found a spot in an alleyway where the ferals wouldn't attack him and he could sleep peacefully, even if his stomach was growling in the hunger. He was a stray, at the point in time where he was used to being hungry and thin but not yet experienced enough to find enough food-- which usually meant attacking even newer strays. 

  
He cuddled into the newspaper and cereal boxes that lined his little cardboard nest, savoring a few rays of sunshine that were oh-so-rare in Gotham, even in the summertime.

  
" _Awww_ ,"

  
His ears perked straight up.

  
"Hello, kitty! You a feral or a stray?"

  
His ears flattened and he hissed, tail sticking straight up, as the man slowly approached him. He was of average height, a young man, with hair as dark as Jason's and tanned skin. He dug into his sweatshirt pocket, producing a little item that smelled absolutely _delicious_.

  
"It's alright, kitten, I'm a friend. Do you want this treat?"

  
As he continued to approach, Jason considered. If the man wanted to hurt him, he probably wouldn't be giving him a treat, first. He let him get close enough to hold his hand near Jason's mouth.

  
Almost instantaneously, he grabbed the treat out of his hand.

  
He chuckled. "Hungry boy, aren't you?" 

  
Softly, he ran his thumb along Jason's jaw. Immediately, he leaned into the touch. He had forgotten how it felt to be petted, it seemed like it had been so long... With a start, he realized he was _purring_. 

  
The man fingered the tag on his old, threadbare collar, peering at it intently. 

  
"Jason, huh? I'm Dick. You know, I think I wouldn't mind another cat at home. Slade's getting lazy, he could use a playmate to keep him active. Why don't we get you some food and a warm place to sleep..."

  
Jason's ears perked up. That sounded nice. The hoodie and jeans he was wearing were becoming worn and ill-fitting, and he could really use some food. Even if Dick was like his last owners, who had cast him out as soon as they were bored of him, he would at least get to eat for a few days.

  
Slowly, Jason rose to nuzzle the leg of the crouching man.

  
They had gone, hand-in-hand, into a store. Jason watched in awe as Dick picked out some canned food, a new collar, a few toys, and a bed-- a bed! It looked so plush and comfortable and he couldn't wait to curl up in it and _nap_.

  
Now, they were on the presumably last leg of their journey, Jason waiting impatiently to get to his new (however temporary) home. The excitement to get off the streets had overpowered his wariness. Dick was really growing on him. He was _nice_. Of course, Jason's last owners had been nice at first, too, but he tried not to think about that.

  
"Here we are," Dick said, cheerily. He let go of Jason to dig a key out of his pocket and unlock the door. Letting Jason go in first, he closed the door behind them.  
Nearby was a kitchen with an island that Dick put the food, collar, and still-packaged toys on, the bed laid on the floor close by.

  
"Slade!" He called. "Come meet your new friend!"

  
With barely a sound, a catman slunk around the corner in front of them.

  
Jason's eyes widened.

  
He was intimidating, could have been mistaken for a feral with the eyepatch on his face, and the way he was naked as the day he was born. But there was a black leather collar around his neck with a dainty little bell attached to it that jingled softly as he walked. 

  
Jason assumed he was a white maine coon, mostly because of his stature but also because of the large, snow-white, fluffy tail that lashed lazily behind him, and the perked ears on top of his head that were tufted with fur like a lynx.

  
He immediately went stock-still, his ears flattening. He was _not_ prepared to face down a cat that big and muscular and strong (what the hell had Dick been feeding him?), that was why he was so relieved to be off the streets. The fur on his thin tail prickled in an attempt to make himself appear bigger as he thrashed it in warning.

  
Slade, as Dick had called him, took one thorough look at him with his lone blue eye and then stalked over to his owner to scent-mark him. He let loose a rumbling purr as he rubbed his face in Dick's neck, who laughed and dug one hand into his shaggy, white hair.

  
"I love you too, buddy. How's about I feed you? I need to make some appointments with the vet, so you better be nice to Jason while I leave you two alone... you gonna be good?"

  
Slade purred in agreement, eyes never leaving Dick as he snapped open two cans of food and dropped each one onto a plate. Dick took one and placed it on a mat on the floor, where Slade immediately went to eat. He then placed the other some distance away, closer to Jason, who was still fear-posturing.

  
"C'mere, Jason, it's alright. Slade looks scary but he won't hurt you, 'kay? Come eat, I know you're hungry."

  
Slowly, he approached the plate of food. It smelled really good, as good as the treat from earlier. And Slade wasn't acting very hostile-- he seemed to have a single-minded focus on the food in front of him. Maybe, if he ate quickly, he could get in and out without Slade even looking up.

  
He sunk down to the floor, putting his head to the plate. His eyes flickered between Slade and Dick and the food. The smell was even more mouthwatering up close.  
Promptly, he dove down and began to eat.

  
"Poor thing, you were hungry, weren't you?" Dick cooed. "Be good, you two. I need to make a call." He ducked into the corner and out of sight.

  
Jason finished his food soon enough. At least, he felt like it was quickly. As he licked the remnants off his plate he felt a comforting warmth in his belly-- fullness. He was _full_. When was the last time that had happened?

  
Finally, he lapped at the last bit of juice and made to quickly go over to the nearby water bowl. As he looked up, Slade crouched in front of him, apparently done much earlier than he had anticipated. 

  
He froze, again.

  
Slade barely spared him a glance before taking a few lazy laps at the water bowl, and then casually slinking across the room to a large orange cat bed.  
When Slade was far enough away, he hesitantly crawled over to the water bowl and took a few laps of his own. It was clean, much cleaner than the last water he had had. Even Gotham's rainwater was dirty, because of the smog in the sky and filth in the gutters. But this was cold, and refreshing, and clean.

  
Dick, on his way out, had affixed his bed (plush and red and the perfect size) down on the ground. His current dilemma was the spot he had placed it in. Not near Slade's bed, but its place was oriented to his current position in such a way that the path to him would take right past Slade's bed. The catman was leisurely flicking his tail, his icey eye fixed firmly on Jason.

  
Well... Slade hadn't done anything to him _yet_ , and he seemed like a spoiled housecat. Maybe he wouldn't do anything at all. And Jason really, really wanted to snuggle in his bed, so he worked up the courage to make his way to the bed at a casual pace. Not quickly enough to attract the older cat, not slowly enough to annoy him.

  
As he closed the distance, Slade's eye followed him, but he otherwise made no move. He thought he was in the clear when he passed him (not daring to look behind him lest the other cat take eye contact as a challenge)... That is, until he felt a pressure on the scruff of his neck.

  
He yelped as he was dragged backwards into the soft cushions of Slade's bed, the much harder planes of his body all around him. Slade's mouth was at the back of his neck, his teeth pressed into it. But softly, not enough to break skin or hurt. Like a queen might do to her kitten, like Jason had once had done to him.

  
Immediately, he stilled. Not in fear as he had done before but out of some sort of muscle memory that triggered instant relaxation, completely against his will. 

  
Slade, holding his back to his chest, nuzzled his neck against Jason's, scent-marking him like he had Dick. Jason felt the smooth leather edges of his collar bump against his own, and scrape along his neck. He could hear the jingling of the bell right next to his ear.

  
Suddenly, he felt a warm, wet pressure lap at the skin behind his ear. 

  
Slade was _grooming_ him.

  
His rough tongue scraped over his ear, and his neck, and then set to work on his hair, working it smooth and pushed forward. It was... nice. It had been some time since he had been motivated to groom himself, let alone have someone else groom him. A warm and big and purring someone, at that.

  
Jason almost didn't hear the quiet _shick_ of claws coming out, almost didn't feel his hoodie and jeans being torn open. He panicked for a second but Slade continued to nuzzle and purr, so he simply removed the now-useless fabrics from his body. It hadn't been for any nefarious purpose, he realized as Slade licked down his shoulder. 

  
The older cat turned them around so Jason was laying on his back in the oh-so-comfortable bed that smelled strongly of strong, happy, healthy, cat. Slade licked down his neck thoroughly. With some consideration, he licked at his chest-- over Jason's dusky left nipple, that hardened as the tongue swiped over it. The rough texture of the tongue was odd and it felt ticklish, so Jason squirmed in displeasure. The older cat lapped an apology at his jaw, then left it alone and licked over the pale, freckled skin of Jason's abdomen. 

  
He felt himself dip into a blissful, sleepy state, feeling a low grumbling noise that he vaguely registered as his own purrs. The low drone of Slade's own were a constant, comforting backdrop as he groomed him, kneading at Jason's flesh with his hands in a slow, steady pace. Slade thoroughly and vigorously groomed his front, and he felt him get lower and lower. He mewled as Slade nosed the trail of hair below his belly button-- he was ticklish there.

  
And then the catman's tongue touched his labia.

  
Instantly, he flinched and started to thrash, but the hands that were massaging him suddenly pinned him down. Slade's knees were on his calves, preventing him from moving that way, either. He hissed because it was all he could do, but Slade did not release him.

  
The older cat's tongue circled his clit, making him mewl and continue to uselessly squirm. Jason shivered as the lips of his cunt were touched, the rough tongue on the smooth skin there. Slade took his time, licking around his hole but never quite dipping in. He smoothed the hair above his pussy and scraped his teeth on Jason's inner thighs. The sensation made him shudder. Once more, Slade circled hit clit, but this time he fully enclosed it with his mouth, sending a white-hot shudder of pleasure down Jason's spine.

  
As he relaxed in his grip, Slade started to lick into Jason's hole. It was already growing moist from the stimulation, becoming wet and juicy and open. With vigor, Slade's tongue dove into him.

  
Jason mewled in pleasure as the tongue fucked into him, feeling the slick that was starting to come out of his hole and leak down his thighs. Slade lapped it up before it could reach the bed. He felt pressure rising in his core as Slade continued to lick messily at him, the rough texture on the hot silk of his walls making his body tingle. He occasionally bit at his thighs and sucked at his clit, or attacked his labia like he had attacked his food minutes ago (albeit more careful with his teeth).

  
Before the pleasure could crest he was roughly flipped over, face pushed into the bed. Slade grabbed ahold of his ragdoll-like legs. Slowly, he felt something press into his (wet, open, _gaping_ ) hole. It was much bigger than his tongue, and much smoother. It was his cock.

  
He drooled onto the bed, unable to do anything but lay there and take it as the catman's cock pushed into him, slowly but surely. The head of it touched a spot inside of him that made his eyes roll back into his head, body shuddering in pleasure. A whole waterfall of slick leaked out of him, dripping onto Slade's cock and balls.

  
Slade started to push the last half of his cock in, and Jason could feel them-- the spines. He mewled, each inch of Slade's cock adding a dozen more tiny spines that scratched at his already hyper-sensitive walls. As the catman finally bottomed out, the last mewl caught in his throat, producing a cut-off, strangled sound.

  
The older cat had never stopped purring, but it seemed to grow lower and louder as Slade inserted his cock into him. What had once been a tight squeeze was becoming more and more comfortable as Jason continued to produce slick, practically like a faucet.

  
Slade leaned in to lick at the corner of his mouth, and then started to roll his hips.

  
With every slam of his cock inside of him, the pressure returned and continued to build. He could almost feel the movement reverberate through his womb. Lightning crackled up his spine. He mewled and sobbed and whined but Slade didn't stop, pounding him relentlessly and mercilessly, each time scraping the spot that had him see stars. After a bit the pleasure finally crested, like the top of a tidal wave, and as it hit the shore Jason's vision whited out for a few seconds. He felt pulses of hot pleasure, felt liquid spurt out of his pussy and his walls tighten and twitch.

  
Slade groaned lowly as the cunt constricted around him. Jason felt his cum shoot deep into his hole, so much of it there that it leaked out around Slade's cock and down his thighs. They stayed there for some amount of time, Slade purring twice-as-loudly as Jason panted and tried to reclaim his senses. Everything was warm and soft, and he felt so comfortably _full_.

  
"I see you two are getting along," Dick ducked out from behind the corner, watched as Slade slowly removed his cock. "Wait-- Slade! Did you _mount_ him? Bad kitty!" He scolded. 

  
The catman only flicked his tail and licked at the excess cum that dripped from the catboy's hole.

  
Dick sighed. "I guess I'll have to call back and cancel that spaying appointment. I wouldn't mind a few kittens around the house, I suppose..."

  
Jason purred and snuggled up in Slade's bed, enveloped in his body and his scent. The bigger cat licked at his twitching black ears as he drifted off into a comfortable sleep. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he had somewhere warm and soft and purring to rest his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I blame twitter for filling my head with the glory that is catman Slade, I just can't get enough of him. I hope you enjoyed him as much as I do! 
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> 1) While writing this, I was hit with a moral dilemma about how catboy ownership works in this universe. I'm going to say it's not quite slavery because catboys are not as intelligent as humans and also slightly more intelligent than regular cats?
> 
> 2) Don't ask me how biology works in this universe
> 
> 3) I did not have a kink for spiny cat dick before writing this. Now I do.
> 
> Chat with me on twitter: @villainovae


End file.
